


Keep You

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hair Brushing, M/M, Pampering, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: He doesn’t have to see to know Seth’s smiling. Blushing, even, judging from the way his shoulders rise.





	

It’s become a nightly ritual between them. Nothing special. The two of them in bed, Seth sitting cross legged in front of him. Glow of the TV illuminating the room. It doesn’t matter what’s on, right now they’re slowly slipping into their bubble.

Dean pulls away the band holding up Seth’s hair in a neat bun, smiling at the content sigh he receives from the other. Runs his fingers through the strands loosening the curls being careful not to tug, even if he enjoys hearing Seth whine at times that’s not what this is about.

“Which one tonight?” Dean asks as Seth leans into his touch, gently massaging his scalp.

“Soft brush.” He whispers. “...please.”

Within this little space of their bed Seth lets his arrogance drop. Here they’re just bare bones. Dean reaches over to the nightstand picking up a large paddled soft bristled hairbrush. It’s Seth’s favorite, melting away with each pass of the brush. Relaxed slow breaths that turn to bitten back gasp as the bristles glide over his neck. Trails the brush down his spine grinning at the involuntary shiver.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

He doesn’t have to see to know Seth’s smiling. Blushing, even, judging from the way his shoulders rise. These are the things he doesn’t tend to say out in public. They’re brash and loud. Seth calls him a lunatic while he calls him a spoiled princess. And in the end neither of those pet names are all that far off. Dean’s chaos on legs anywhere aside from their bed, with some exceptions. Seth enjoys being pampered, not just in the superficial things he buys, it’s in the way Dean touches him.

That a simple stroke of his fingers can make Seth purr like a kitten. It sparked something in Dean at seeing him like that. A desire to nurture. To indulge Seth in his need to be cared for and Dean’s own in giving this to him. Knowing his rough but steady hands could bring the other into such a blissful state was empowering.

At first it had just been Seth resting his head in his lap before they went to bed. He’d trail his fingers through Seth’s hair watching him fall away and relax, breathtaking smile on his face. The warmth shared between them felt so different than their rough and tumble lives. It easily became addicting, in a way. Something to think about during tedious moments of the day.

So Dean bought a hairbrush. The same one he was using tonight. He remembers Seth’s eyes light up when presented with the item. The whispered _thank you_ that made his chest swell. The actual act of using it playing second to solidifying the space they had created for themselves.

Maybe ‘nothing special’ isn’t the right term for it because every second of it feels like something to keep. Taking the time to brush out each section of hair leaving it that much more softer and nearly twice as voluminous. Seth can barely keep his head up as the brush runs through his hair. Once Dean’s finished he places the hairbrush back onto the nightstand, gently sliding his hands up Seth’s arms resting them on his shoulders.

“Ready for bed?” Dean asks softly, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

Seth hums allowing himself to be guided down onto the plush blankets. His body going on autopilot curling into Dean’s embrace, the heat of the other’s breath against his chest. Dean holds him close as Seth drifts off, taking in the last few delicate moments before he too falls away.

In the daylight hours they’ll exchange lingering glances and the briefest brush of fingers. A tease for themselves. Promises for the night ahead.


End file.
